The Vicomte, Baroness and The Duke
by The Fan of Almost Everything
Summary: An injured man whom lives in his solitude but what happens when after eight years a girl whom he saved comes to him and seeks for forgiveness and a jealous Vicomte who does everything in order to get respect and honor.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is another story about the Phantom of the Opera. I don't own Phantom of the Opera nor any of the characters. I only own the idea and some minor characters. Raoul fans shield your eyes cause this is Erik/Christine story. In this story Erik and Christine too are nobles, Raoul will be like always the Vicomte and his brother Philippe is the Count. So without further explanations, enjoy the story.**

The Vicomte, Baroness and the Duke

Chapter 1

-1862-

"Papa, look!" shouted a girl not older than ten. She had a curly dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. Her father smiled to his daughter's enthusiasm.

"Yes I see it Christine."

"Papa, how old is Philippe?"

"Today he turned 26-years old."

"Is he that old?" Christine asked amazed.

"He isn't that old but it's a shame that two of the most honorable men are bachelors." Her father said more to himself then her. Soon the carriage stopped and they both looked at the summer house of de Chagny. The building was absolutely astonishing. It was too large to be a summer house. So maybe it wasn't a summer house. When the door was opened they both stepped out and were greeted by Raoul de Chagny.

"Welcome Monsieur Daae and Miss Daae." Raoul said.

"Thank you Vicomte." Gustave said and bowed while Christine curtseyed.

"Let's drop the formalities little brother." said a cheerful voice behind Raoul.

"Happy birthday Philippe!" Christine said and hugged the man.

"Why thank you Miss Daae. I am honored that you came." Philippe said with overly polite voice and Christine giggled. Gustave smiled while Raoul rolled his eyes at his older brother's behavior. After a while of chatting they went inside.

"So what do you think of this place Gustave?" Philippe asked.

"This place is absolutely breathtaking. Who ever created this is a genius." Gustave said.

"Well to surprise you even more. This so called summer house was given to me as a birthday present. And soon I will move in here. So this is my home not a summer house like Raoul wanted." Philippe explained.

"This whole building is your present?" Christine asked in awe.

"Yes, from a very good friend of mine."

"Who, if I may ask?"

"You would be surprised but I promised not to tell."

"I understand." Gustave said. As the two men continued their conversation Christine decided to go explore the place. All though too bad that it took so long that she dumped into Carlotta. The red head turned around her dark eyes filled with anger but when she noticed Christine she decided to ignore the girl. 'How I hate her!' Christine thought. And obviously Carlotta didn't like her either. Soon she got enough from exploring so she went back to her father. When she saw her father talking to someone she immediately looked at the man whom she was talking to. And it was none other than Duke Erik Garnier.

"Papa." Christine said and hugged her father.

"Oh Christine, Erik may I introduce my daughter Christine Daae and Christine this is Duke Erik Garnier."

"I am honored Monsieur Garnier." Christine said and curtseyed.

"The pleasure is all mine." the man said with dark voice and excused himself. Christine just stared at the man as he walked further away from them. Christine had heard many rumors about the Duke and now she knew that they all were true because he was handsome and somehow strong and powerful.

"Christine." Gustave called for his daughter.

"Yes papa?" the young girl asked.

"What is so special about the Duke?"

"No-nothing, I'm going to look for Raoul." the girl said and went to look for the young Vicomte.

Erik on the other hand had a bad feeling. Oh god, how he wished that he was wrong about this feeling. And for some reason the Vicomte was part of it. He looked around the room and suddenly something caught his eyes. He walked to the window and saw someone lurking in the bushes. The stranger came from the east wing of the building and so Erik decided to go and investigate.

Just when he got to the hall the smell of fire invaded his nose. He needed to tell someone so that there wouldn't be any panic. And who was the best person than Philippe. He went quickly back to the ball room and found Philippe almost immediately.

"Philippe I need to talk to you now in private." Erik said and the Comte excused himself.

"What?" Philippe asked when they were alone.

"The east wing is on fire so I need you to get everyone out of here safely and without panic." Erik told and Philippe nodded. When the Comte went to tell the guests Gustave came to Erik.

"Erik have you seen my daughter?"

"No, why?"

"She went to look for Raoul and I can't find her anywhere."

"Go with the others and I'll go look for her."

"Thank you Erik." Gustave said and went to the others. Erik decided to start from the west wing but couldn't find her. 'She can't be?' Erik thought in a shock and started to run towards the east wing. Gladly the building was now empty except for him, Christine and maybe Raoul. But just when he got to the door which led to the east wing there was an explosion behind him. He quickly glanced behind him and there was a dark figure but then it disappeared. His right side of the face hurt but he needed to find Christine.

Gustave and the others looked in horror at the building which was now consumed by flames. "No, Christine!" Gustave shouted when they heard the explosion. "Erik will save her Gustave." Philippe said and shook the man's shoulders. 'He has to.' he thought. An hour passed and the flames were getting smaller but no one was coming out at least not from the front.

"Gustave come with me." Philippe said and started to walk towards the backyard. It took a little longer to get there because of the flames but soon they saw two figures laying in the ground few feet away from them. "CHRISTINE!" Gustave shouted and ran to his daughter. Gladly the girl was unharmed and breathing but the same could not say about Erik. He had many cuts and burns, but none of them looked so bad.

"Erik?" Philippe said before turning the man around. When he had turned Erik around he and Gustave gasped. They both expected that Erik would get injured but neither of them believed that it would be this bad. The left side of Erik's face was a little dirty but otherwise fine but the right side of his face wasn't. It was also surprising that his hair wasn't burned.

"Get Christine out of here and I will come with Erik." Philippe said. How thankful the Comte was that he had read about medical service. He took a closer look at Erik's face and noticed that the right side of his face was badly burned and there were cuts and pieces of glass and something else in his skin. Erik could never live a normal life again.

"Erik can you hear me? We are going to get some help." Philippe said when he noticed that the man was waking up.

"Wh-where is… Miss Daae?" Erik asked suddenly fully awake.

"She's safe." Philippe said.

"My face must look very good when you look it like that." Erik said his voice full of sarcasm.

"Let's get you to the doctor."

"She screamed…"

"What?"

"She wanted me to let her go and then she started to kick and hit so I…"

"I understand Erik but you still saved her." Philippe said and gave Erik a handkerchief to hide face. When they got to the front yard the medics were already there and surprisingly Raoul too was there. As Erik was helped to the carriage Philippe and Gustave glanced at each other knowingly. 'So this is how it begins, the battle between two men whom seek the love of future Baroness Daae.' Thought a figure in the distance looking at scene.

**Okay so here was the first chapter. I hope that you who read this will review because it makes me happy. And sorry if it was short. XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Okay so here is the next chapter and I don't own Phantom of the Opera or the characters and as always please review.**

Chapter 2

-1870-

**-Christine-**

I was just going to talk to father when I heard voices coming from his study. I recognized the other voice and it was Philippe's and I was just about to open the door but when I heard what they were talking I decided not to. After the fire father and Philippe told me everything. They told me that monsieur Garnier was the one who saved me from the building and I even called him a monster. Now I didn't even want to see father or Philippe. I just wanted to go to my room and cry but when I turned around Meg was in front of me and I flinched.

"Meg, you startled me."

"I'm so sorry that wasn't my intention." Meg said.

"Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, but I forgot what I was coming for." Meg said and left.

Before I went to my room I glanced at the door to my father's study and sighed. I was the one who destroyed Erik's life if I wouldn't have gone to the east wing, none of this wouldn't have happened. As I opened the door to my room the first person I didn't expect to see was Raoul. "What are you doing here Raoul?" I asked a little annoyed because I couldn't be alone.

"I came to see you."

"I'm sorry Raoul but I want to be alone for awhile so if you would be so kind and leave."

"Today is Philippe's birthday and he would be glad if you would come." Raoul said and left. It has been eight years since that accident and I couldn't hold the tears any longer. Slowly they started to fall down my cheeks and my mind was filled with the way I treated Erik that day. Why this must be so hard? Why do I have this feel of longing when I think about him? Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I quickly wiped the tears away. "Yes?" I said and Philippe came in.

"Christine is everything alright?"

"I'm fine Philippe. Did you have something to talk about?"

"No, I just wanted to invite you to my birthday party today."

"I suppose I could. Is my father coming too?"

"Actually he wanted that you would come as my companion." Philippe said and I looked at him in surprised. This was something that I didn't expect.

"Of course you would come as my friend." He corrected but still I wasn't sure what to say. The only man whom I wanted to see was Erik so I could see that he's alright.

"You know Christine that Erik will probably come there too."

"I will come but only because I want to apologize for what happened." I said.

"Alright, but I won't promise that he will be there its only possibility." Philippe said and started to walk towards the door.

"It was my fault. If I hadn't gone to the east wing he wouldn't have lost his right side of the face. And I even called him monster and devil and…and…" I said sobbing. Philippe was surprised because of my sudden outburst and only looked at me. Tears fell from my eyes and then Philippe came next to me and hugged me.

"Christine. It wasn't your fault. The only one who we can blame was the one burned my house." When Philippe said that I could see in his eyes that he realized something. Did he figure out who is the one who burned the building? But who would want to hurt Erik?

"Philippe, do you know who it was?" I asked but I wasn't sure if I could handle the answer. What if it was someone I know?

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you because I'm not sure about it myself."

"Is it someone I know?"

"I don't know but please will you come to my party tonight? It would mean so much to me and I could make some preparations so that you can talk with Erik in private."

"Yes that would be wonderful."

"So we will meet up at 6.00 pm at my place." Philippe said and I nodded. We talked for awhile about Erik and then Philippe left. Actually Philippe and Meg are the only ones who know that I have some minor feelings towards Erik and I am the only one who knows that they love each other. I looked at the clock and it was already 4.00 pm and I hadn't even decided what to wear. I went to my wardrobe and started to think should I put the white one or the light pink one. Which one would make better impression on Erik? But when I thought about how elegant he looked like eight years ago with his dark suit and wine red vest I decided to put the white one. I putted some make up and when I was ready father came to pick me up.

"Christine you look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you." I said and twirled around so father could see me properly.

"Shall we?" Father asked and offered me his arm.

"Yes." I said, took my robe and we started to leave. But what did Philippe mean his place? Maybe I shouldn't worry about it. The only thing I hope is that I get to see Erik. My mind started to wonder from Erik to more erotic events but then I started to think does he have a lover? I hope not. But in the end he doesn't even know about these feelings of mine. So I don't have any right to be jealous. When we got out of the house there was a carriage waiting for us. We stepped in and so we started to head towards the place where the party was being held. I watched out of the window and sighed.

"Is everything alright my dear?" Father asked concerned.

"Everything is fine father." I said smiling to him. I was glad that de Chagny estate wasn't so far away from our house. It would be awful if the ride would last over a day. But I was more than surprised when we turned left although we should have gone straight and besides the direction where we were going was Philippe's house which was burned. How can it be? I looked at father hoping that he would tell me but he just shook his head. When the carriage passed the trees I couldn't believe my eyes. The building which I thought was burned completely was now in front of me like nothing ever happened. Every detail was on its place. Although I have to admit that I am glad that the building was rebuilt.

"Erik rebuilt the part that was burned and some people may say that he rebuilt the whole building. But the truth is that only the east wing was burned." Father told and I just stared at him and then the building.

"Father I heard that Erik has-"

"He has been in his solitude for the past eight years and I assure you my dear that it wasn't your fault." That was also one moment when I didn't know what to say but then the carriage stopped and we were now in front of the building and like last time we were greeted by Raoul. Why do I have this bad feeling? I smiled to Raoul and started to walk towards the door. The doors were opened and my heart started to beat faster and faster. Only in my dreams I have seen him and still I feel so strongly for him. I gave my robe to the butler and went to the ball room. I looked at one certain man and because of my eagerness I dumped into someone.

"I am so sorry. I hope I didn't hurt yo-"I couldn't continue my sentence because I dumped into Erik. He looked at me and I just stared at his eyes. I was more surprised to see that his right side was covered with white porcelain mask but otherwise he looked just like eight years ago. Neither of us said anything so we only stared at one another. Suddenly music started and he offered me his hand.

"Would you do me the honor and have this dance with me miss Daae?" he asked his voice as intoxicating as ever and I only nodded. He took my left hand to his own and putted his left hand on my waist while I putted my right hand on his shoulder. I was so lost in his eyes that I didn't even notice that we started dancing. He looks even handsome with that white mask than before. Wait. How did he know that I'm… well the same girl whom he saved?

"How did you recognize me?"

"Your eyes, all though you don't look so frightened now than before. But I understand that I must have looked scary on the eyes of a young girl."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know but I was so mean to you and…and…"

"Don't shed your tears because of someone like me."

I looked away from his eyes and I could feel my cheeks growing warmer by any minute. I hope that I won't faint into his arms. I glanced at him and he looked outside. "Would you like to go outside?" I asked shyly. He looked at me and nodded. We walked to the balcony and watched the sky. It looked so beautiful. The sky was clear from clouds and full moon was shining above us. I don't remember when I felt so safe and peaceful but I know that this feeling comes from Erik.

"I want to thank you for saving me back then." I said and I didn't even realize that I was shivering.

"You're welcome." He said and putted his coat on my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said blushing. Secretly I inhaled his scent. I can't describe it but it was unique and intoxicating and then I wanted to hear his voice more but all too soon Philippe came to interrupt.

"Christine would you please sing us one song?" Philippe asked.

"I don't know. I haven't sung in a while and it would be difficult without someone playing the tune." I said.

"Please Christine. Erik can play the piano and you would sing." Philippe pleaded and I looked at Erik.

"You don't want to upset the birthday hero now do you miss Daae?" Erik said and we all started to walk back inside. I hope that this will end well. I looked quickly at Erik and he showed me a little smile. I think that I am falling in love with you Erik. Would you mind if I loved you? I asked to myself. We walked to the corner where a piano was standing and Erik asked Philippe what song and when he told Erik started to play. After a moment it was my turn to sing and everyone went quiet.

**And here was the second chapter. I know that it wasn't special but still reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter and I hope you like it and I'm sorry that it's so short.**

Chapter 3

**-Erik-**

When Philippe suggested the song I was a bit skeptical because I thought that Christine can't sing it but when I heard her voice I was surprised. Her voice was so beautiful and she sounded like an angel. I even surprised myself that I didn't stop playing when she started to sing. But when the song ended everyone in the room applauded, even I. What a spectacular young woman. Quickly she glanced at me and I couldn't help but smile to her.

"Christine you sang beautifully." Philippe said and hugged her which made me angry for some reason. So I decided to go out and take some fresh air. I walked to the balcony and started to think about the day I saved Christine eight years ago. But still I never guessed her to become so beautiful. Well perhaps it was obvious because her mother was a beautiful woman too. Then my mind went to the person who was behind the fire. How devastating it would be to know that the man everyone likes and admires was the one behind the incident eight years ago. Not that somebody would believe me if I told. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard this beautiful voice. I turned around to see Christine standing at the door and she looked at me like she wasn't expecting me to be there.

"I'm sorry I wasn't expecting to see anyone here."

"It's alright. I was about to take my leave."

"I…If you don't mind, would you talk with me for a while? I don't like to be alone."

"I'd be honored but do you really want to talk with me?"

"Of course I want. Besides you are the man who saved my life and for that I will always be grateful. But I would also like to know you better." she said and I was a little taken back. When I didn't say anything she looked at me and I couldn't help but smirk at her words. It had been a long time since I told someone about myself but I can't say 'no' to her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you married? Do you have any children?"

"I must say that I wasn't expecting something like that but no I'm not married and I don't have any children."

"Oh I thought that…"

"What did you thought?"

"Well you are handsome so I thought that you would be married but then again maybe you have a lover." she said more to herself than me and I couldn't help but laugh to her statement. She looked at me and blushed realizing what she just said.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize what I was saying."

"It's alright but I must say that there hasn't been w single woman in my bed after the incident." And when I said that she blushed even harder.

"I…I didn't mean it that way." she said quickly.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help a little tease. I hope that you don't mind." I said and smiled to her.

"It's alright but you know you have the same eyes as Philippe." she said and stared at my face. I couldn't believe my ears. She is the first person to say something like that.

"Philippe is a good man. You two would look good together." I said.

"I suppose but I don't like him that way and he knows it and besides he's in love with a friend of mine."

"Is that so but I must say that-"

"Erik I was looking for you." Raoul said suddenly.

"Really Raoul, what is it?" I asked and he looked at me and then Christine. Before he continued his sentence he glared at me and smiled to Christine.

"Never mind." he said and left.

Christine looked at me and she looked worried.

"Why did he glare at you?"

"So you noticed it. Well Raoul has never liked me and I believe that he never will." I said and then she smiled to me. For the first time that night I wanted to kiss her but I needed to keep myself out of the line. She will not be the one whom I'm going to pour my years of want and lust. I took my eyes out of her face and looked at the lake again.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, her voice sounding worried I looked at her face and I could almost hear my heart breaking. She looked like she was about to cry. So I did the only possible thing in my mind and hugged her. I was surprised that he accepted my offer of kindness. But still I couldn't stop wondering. Is she really the same girl I saved eight years ago?

**So here it was and reviews please. XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time no see everyone! I'm sorry that it has taken so long for me to update this story but now I had the urge to write this one. Okay and I also know that the characters will be Out of Character but this is fanfiction so it's okay, isn't it? Please reviews and I don't own Phantom of the Opera. And Happy Birthday HeartsBroken, this and the chapter from Solitude are my gifts for you, so happy birthday! I hope that you will have fun today. I know that this isn't much but I hope that it will be something. :) **

Chapter 4

-Christine-

When Erik took me in his arms I didn't know what to do. I felt so safe in his arms. How could I call this man a monster? After all he saved my life and now I'm…falling in love with him. I know that we have a large difference in age and that we don't know each other so well but I can't help it. When he pulled away I looked at his eyes. I love the color of his eyes. They are a mixture of blue and green. They remind me of the sea.

"Are you all right Miss Daae?" Erik asked and I nodded.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and please call me Christine." I said.

"Well then…Christine, you may call me Erik." he said.

"Yes…Erik." I said and blushed. The way he said my name was something I couldn't handle very well. It sounded so right and good and everything. I could feel his eyes roaming across my body and I didn't know what to do or what to say. It was uncomfortable and wasn't.

"I believe that it is time for me to make my leave." Erik said suddenly and I stared at him. He's leaving?

"I-I hope that I didn't do anything to make you leave." I said in a pleading tone.

"No you didn't. I have some errands to take care of and I am sure that we will meet each other Christine." he said and took my hand to his lips and kissed it. "So until then. Good bye and try not to get into trouble."

"I won't." I said and with that he left. When Erik was out of sight I took a deep breath and then I noticed how fast my heart was beating. I hope that he didn't hear that. I wonder what father would say if I told him that I love Erik. This seemed like a fairytale. I would be a princess and Erik saves me and after awhile we fall in love and live happily ever after. That would be wonderful but nothing like that happens in real life. Maybe he doesn't like me. What if he already has someone who he loves? I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me and before I could do anything Philippe pulled me to his chest.

"Philippe you startled me!"

"I'm sorry. I saw that you and Erik were talking so I didn't want to come and interfere. After all it seems that you two got pretty close." Philippe said and smiled to me.

"So you saw that we were hugging?" I asked.

"More like embracing each other. But you two looked beautiful together."

"Really?"

"Yes, and besides I would be more than happy if you were the one Erik would get interested." Philippe said and I smiled to him brightly. At least Philippe would accept us if we were to be a couple.

"Will my father accept us, I wonder?" I whispered.

"Don't worry about that Christine. Beside first you should wonder does Erik feel the same way as you." Philippe said and I nodded. But how would I do that? I just can't go and blurt to him that I love him, at least not yet.

-Next day- (Erik's PoV)

I was walking around my mansion like a mad man. I had some important things to do and here I was acting like a school boy. I just couldn't believe what Philippe said to me yesterday. How could he just tell me that Christine likes me.

_**Flashback**_

_I was just about to walk from through the door when Philippe shouted my name. I turned around and saw him coming towards me._

"_Are you leaving all ready?" _

"_Yes. I have errands to run tomorrow." I said and he smiled to me."Why are you smiling at me?"_

"_Well I just saw something interesting and I thought that I might just tell you that she likes you too." Philippe said and turned around._

"_What and who are you talking about?" I asked._

"_I am talking about you and Christine." he said and the smile on his face grew even more when he noticed the realization in my face. Christine likes me?_

"_I need to leave." I said and turned around._

"_No Erik you need a drink." Philippe said and I chuckled. He never gets tired of that joke._

_**Flashback end**_

When I got enough on walking around the mansion I decided to go and play some piano. It always calms me down when I'm playing piano. The person who invented this beautiful instrument was a genius. I just played the piano and soon I noticed that I was playing Think of me. Then images of Christine came to my mind. Oh, that beautiful young woman who has taken my heart. How long has it been since I was in love or have I ever been in love? Well neither way I am in love with now and she feels the same way probably. I only hope that Philippe told me the truth but the only problem here is Raoul. I have always taken everything from him but he is what he is and that is an idiot. How grateful would I be if everyone knew the truth of my birth?

"Master Erik, there is man who has come to meet you."

"Ah, and who might it be Nicholas?" I asked.

"He is Raoul de Chagny sir." the boy said and I rolled my eyed just when I thought about him. I rose up and walked towards the door. This was certainly something I didn't want to happen today. When I was downstairs there the blonde man stood in all his glory.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked and it seemed that I startled him.

"Yes I wanted to come and tell you that Christine is mine!" Raoul said and I looked at him puzzled. This man was idiot enough to come and insult me right in the face.

"I believe that Christine herself is able to make that decision or am I wrong?"

"You will not get her Erik Garnier! I'll swear that." Raoul said and left.

"Are you all right master?" Nicholas asked and I nodded.

"Yes Nicholas I am fine. Come with me I want you to deliver something for me." I said and we walked back to upstairs but this time we went to my office. I went to the table and wrote something quickly and after I had putted my seal on the envelope I gave it to Nicholas.

"Deliver this and you can keep the day off, but come and tell me when you have come back." I said and the young boy nodded. I took a deep breath and sat on my office chair. It was barely noon and I was already tired. It was going to be a long day this one but hopefully my letter will arrive quickly. I wrote it to Philippe and asked if he could come and have some lunch with me.

My mind drifted back to Christine Daae. She really was a remarkable girl. She was beautiful, caring, doesn't shun people who look different and she has the voice of an angel. Maybe she really is an angel. There was something unreal about her, something out of this world which is a cold and cruel place. I didn't even realize how time flew because suddenly the door to my office room opened to relieve Philippe.

"Ah Philippe I'm glad that you could make it so fast." I said.

"Of course your letter seemed urgent." he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yes well Raoul came here today and he wasn't happy about the thought of me courting Christine." I said and sighed. The younger brother of my best friend really was something all though mostly he is annoying.

"He came here?" Philippe asked surprised.

"Yes." I said and massaged my temples.

"Did he threat you or anything?"

"No, nothing like that only that Christine belongs to him or something like."

"Well he is hot tempered and I am sorry if he caused you trouble." Philippe said.

"Just tell him that Christine can make her own decisions and of course I hope that you would have some lunch with me." I said and smiled to him.

"Of course Erik." he said smiling to me.

"Nicholas, me and Philippe will be dining within an hour." I said.

"Yes, sir." The young boy said and left.

"You have been good to him." Philippe said.

"He is a good boy." I said and glanced out of the window. It seems that it may start raining.

**Please reviews and yeah I know that this chapter ended pretty stupidly but I just didn't know how to continue this but we'll see in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry that yet again it took so long for me to update this, but here is the fifth chapter of The Vicomte, Baroness and the Duke. Enjoy the chapter and remember to review. **

Chapter 5

**-Erik's PoV-**

When the dinner was ready we went to dining room and talked about all the things that happened to us when we were in College. So much and yet so little happened in those years but still it was hilarious. All though we were the most obedient students we also were the most horrible but we just never got caught from the things we did. As I and Philippe were finishing our foods I glanced towards Nicholas. He was swaying and he looked feverish. Philippe noticed the same thing and we walked towards the young man.

"Nicholas, why are you working, when you should be in bed?" I asked as I touched his forehead to find it extremely warm.

"But I can't…. I have too much work to be done." the young man panted.

"No young man you really should be in bed." Philippe said and I nodded.

"This is so embarrassing." Nicholas whined.

"No it isn't. It doesn't mean that it's embarrassing or even a weakness when you cause trouble for me Nicholas but I am sorry. After all I did promise to your father to take care of you not to treat you as my servant." I said apologetically.

"No, I want to help." Nicholas said.

"Well you can help me by getting rest." I said.

"All right." he said. Me and Philippe took him to his room and when we were both sure that he was sleeping we went back to my study. I sighed and looked out of the window, as I predicted it started to rain heavily. Rain always reminded of the day when Nicholas was left to my care. He too was abandoned by his own father just like me but that was the reason why I started to take care of him.

"You can stay here if you want." I said to Philippe.

"Gladly, should we take a match on chess?" Philippe asked.

"Why not, after all it has been too long since we played it." I said and so we started to play. Chess was one of the best games for rainy days and with good company this gloomy day could turn out to be quite good indeed.

**-Christine PoV-**

I watched outside as it rained heavily. I love rain it's the elixir of life after all everything was based on water. Soon my mind started to wonder towards a certain masked man that I love. I wonder what father would really say if I told him that I have fallen in love with the Duke. Suddenly the door opened and in to the room came none other than my father. I smiled to him and went to hug him.

"My dear what is it?" father asked.

"Everything is fine father. I was just wondering about Monsieur Garnier." I said truthfully.

"Well what it is about Erik that you are thinking about?" father asked and I blushed. Of course I wasn't thinking of anything naughty but now father must think something like that.

"Would it be impropriety of me to think that I find him handsome?" I asked and father stared at me for a minute before smiling to me brightly.

"So you like him." It was a statement and I only nodded. Suddenly father started to drag me off my room and into his studies. When we were next to his table he took a little envelope from one of the drawer and handed it to me. I looked at the envelope and father motioned me to open it. With a little hesitation I opened the letter and I noticed the handwriting immediately. It was Erik's handwriting.

"But what is this?" I asked and father sighed.

"This envelope will guarantee that you will get married to Duke Erik Garnier only if you sign it." father said happily. It seems that he approves my feelings towards the older man.

"Are you comfortable with my feelings towards Erik?" I asked.

"Yes I actually always hoped that you would get married to him instead of Raoul. There is something about the young Vicomte but I just can't put my finger on it." father said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"But you have known the de Chagnys for a long time." I said.

"Yes I have but I have known the Garnier's even longer, actually I was in the same class as Erik's father when I was in college." father said. There was something mysterious in the way father spoke and I knew that he was hiding something from me but I decided to let it go for now.

"I don't want it to be a hasty decision and I want to know if monsieur Garnier feels the same way towards me." I said and handed the envelope back to father.

"I understand my child, but I was thinking if we should invite him to our house for dinner some day that way you would probably got to know does he feel the same way about you." he said and I nodded.

"Of course, I will be in my room if you need me." I said and father nodded. As I walked away from his study I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was quarter to one in the afternoon.

"Christine there is something that I must tell you." Meg said and I walked to her. She seemed serious.

"What is it Meg?" I asked worriedly.

"Do you know how Philippe feels about me? I understand if he doesn't love me after all he is a Count and I am a mere maid." Meg said with a tone I knew all too well.

"Meg don't you dare think like that. I believe that Philippe loves you as much as you love him."

"You're right; I should start to be more confident about myself. Thank you Christine." she said before disappearing to the kitchen. I continued my way to my room and my thoughts roamed back to Erik. I couldn't shake the thought how similar his and Philippe's eyes were. Those eyes were so hunting. The most beautiful ocean green I have ever seen, but there was also something icy in those eyes. I wanted to know more about Erik but I would only find something out when he would come to dinner. Until then I will be patient.

**Okay guys here it was, please remember to review and I'm sorry that this chapter turned out to be so short. I hope that I will update it sooner, but only depends if you want to know what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, first of all I want to apologize that it took sooooo long for me to continue this story. I didn't have any inspiration to write but now I am glad that I have the inspiration to write again. And I want to thank all those who have read this, added to their favorites and of course reviewed. But without more babbling I hope that will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. **

_Chapter 6._

**-Normal POV-**

A few days passed by quickly and everyone was busy. Christine had her studies and she really wanted to sing. She only hoped that Erik wouldn't judge her because of her chosen soon to be job. Every since Christine was a little girl she always wanted to became a singer. Maybe she could ask it when he comes for dinner.

"Christine, are you here?" Meg whispered from the door.

"I am here Meg." Christine said and turned to look at her friend. Meg came to the room and walked to Christine. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to see if you are all right." Meg said and Christine looked at her friend puzzled.

"Of course I am all right, why shouldn't I be?" Christine asked and Meg looked away.

"It's about Philippe's younger brother." Meg whispered.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I heard from my mother that he was yesterday at the Garnier's manor and that he threatened Monsieur Garnier." Meg explained.

"What?" Christine asked and couldn't believe her ears. Was Raoul really that stupid? Well obviously he was. "Why would Raoul do something like that?"

"He went to threaten Monsieur Garnier because he knows about your interest in Monsieur Garnier." Meg said and for the first time in her life Christine wanted to strangle Raoul. Obviously she didn't mean anything to Raoul if he couldn't respect her choice. If she wanted to be with Erik then so be it, but Raoul wasn't going to change her decision.

"Wait a moment." Christine said and went to her writing desk. She took a feather pen, permanent and ink. She started to write a letter to Raoul. If Raoul wouldn't realize her decision from the letter then he would at least then when she would say yes to Erik. Never in her life had Christine felt so happy when thinking Erik, except of course when she was thinking about her mother. When the letter was finished Christine gave it to Meg and asked her to take it to the de Chagny estate.

"Thank you Meg, I don't know what I would do without you." Christine said and hugged her friend.

"Well I know that you would do the same for me if I were you." Meg said and smiled to Christine. They had known each other since they were small and nothing was going to tore them apart. Suddenly Christine started to think what if Erik didn't want her to be friends with a maid? Christine also noticed that she was thinking these things too soon. Besides she didn't know Erik so well and he didn't know her so well.

"Maybe I should go for a walk." Christine said to herself. It had been awhile since was outside. It was probably because of the fall. She liked it but the only reason she hated fall was because it rained so much. But today it seemed to be a very beautiful day, the sun was shining and the trees were beautiful.

"Father, I'm going for a walk." Christine said and left. She knew that her father didn't probably hear her and that she would probably be back before he had finished. She walked to her favorite park and went to the theater. When she got herself into the theater, she talked with all her friends there but she didn't notice the man sitting in the auditorium.

"Can I watch when you rehearse?" Christine asked her voice full of excitement.

"Of course you can." one of her friends said and Christine walked to the auditorium. The place was huge and Christine only wished for the day she could sing on the stage to Erik. As she walked to have a seat someone spoke.

"You never told me that you like theater." Christine knew that voice it was...

"Monsieur Garnier... I um... May I ask what you are doing here?" Christine asked and couldn't help the blush that covered her cheeks. She felt so embarrassed now. And like reading her thoughts Erik spoke.

"There is no reason for you to feel embarrassed and please call me Erik." the man said and Christine nodded. When they had sitted, Christine was relieved. It felt like in any minute her feet would fail her.

"You didn't answer my question." Christine said.

"I just like to come and watch that they rehears." Erik said and Christine knew that there was something more but he wouldn't tell her that. At least not yet. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh... I just wanted to go for a walk since there is so nice weather outside and then I came here to see my friends." Christine said and Erik smiled. He liked to see her so... well talkative. He liked... no loved her voice. It was absolutely beautiful. So she likes theater and afternoon walks, Erik mused.

"So do you go often for an afternoon walk?" Erik asked and Christine nodded.

"Yes, at least when it's a nice weather." she replied shyly.

"Would you like to have a walk with me?" Erik asked. Christine was a bit surprised and just when Erik thought she would say no she nodded.

"I would love to." Christine said and rose from the chair. Erik offered her his arm and Christine took it and so they walked out of the theater. The weather was absolutely wonderful. It wasn't too cold or too warm, just perfect and the small breaths of wind that were blown felt absolutely great though not as wonderful as Christine's hand on his arm.

"So is there something else you like?" Erik asked and Christine looked at him.

"I like music, arts and well I know that this sounds silly but I also like to cook." Christine said and Erik was surprised.

"I don't think that it sounds silly. I think that cooking is a part of a woman I don't care if she is a noble or not." Erik said truthfully and Christine was a little surprised by it. Erik was full of surprises and she wondered if he had them more.

"How about you?" Christine asked from Erik.

"Well I like music and arts just like you, but I also love architecture and making music and plays." Erik said and he didn't even notice it until he saw Christine staring at him.

"Did you design the house Philippe was given?" Christine asked amazed.

"Yes and it was a present from me." Erik said and Christine was stunned. This man next to her was absolutely wonderful. Of course Erik was also dark, handsome and somewhat mysterious but it didn't mind Christine at all. She loved him this way. Suddenly the ocean green eyes caught her staring at him and Christine turned her gaze elsewhere. Erik couldn't help but chuckle after all Christine was absolutely beautiful and adorable. Sometimes she seemed to be like a child who has been caught doing something bad.

"U-um... would you like to come for a dinner?" Christine asked and looked at Erik her eyes full of hope.

"Not today but how about Saturday?" Erik asked and Christine smiled to him.

"Saturday would be just fine." Christine said and before neither of them could say anything, they tripped. When Christine opened her eyes, she noticed that she was staring at Erik's chest and then she looked slowly into the man's eyes. She wanted to kiss those lips so much but she wouldn't have the courage.

"I hope that you are not hurt." Erik said after awhile.

"N-no..." Christine said but for some reason they didn't rise from the ground. Erik lifted his left hand and caressed Christine's cheek. Their faces were coming closer and closer of each other and then their lips were only millimeters away. Erik leaned so that their lips brushed against each other to mean that the kiss was only hushed. But then it grew more passionate and Erik putted his right hand on Christine's neck to pull her closer. Christine was in a pure bliss. She never couldn't even dream that Erik would feel so wonderful and taste so good. But still too soon the kiss ended and they both pulled away and rose from the ground.

"I'm sorry." Erik said.

"It's quite all right." Christine said and smiled to Erik. After that they continued their walk in silence, both of them enjoying it. Every once in awhile they would glance at each other and if Erik caught Christine watching him, she would blush. When they got back to the theater Erik looked at Christine and smiled to her.

"Well I think it's about time to go home." Erik said.

"Ye-yes..." Christine said her voice full of disappointment.

"Do not worry we will see each other again Saturday." Erik said.

"I will send a letter with more specific time." Christine said before Erik turned around.

"I'll look forward to it." Erik said took Christine hand and kissed it. When Erik's lips touched her hand Christine thought that she might faint. When Erik looked up to Christine their eyes were locked for a minute before Erik rose to his full height and turned around.

"Goodbye Erik." Christine said and Erik turned to look at Christine.

"Goodbye my dearest Christine." Erik said and walked towards his manor. Christine wanted to jump because she was so happy. She didn't know she last felt so happy? Maybe it was when her mother was still alive. Deciding that it was her time to go home, she turned to walk the streets of Paris, her mind full of Duke Erik Garnier. She couldn't wait for Saturday.

**Okay people this was chapter six and I'm sorry that it was so short****.**** And sorry about also all the errors I have in this chapter though I tried to fix them. I hope that you enjoyed it because I surely enjoyed writing it. And please remember to review and again I apologize for the wait. I hope that you guys can forgive me. But see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay people sorry that again it took some time for me to update. I hope that you can forgive me. I do not own Phantom of the Opera I just own this plot. Enjoy the chapter and remember to review. And I'm sorry about all the errors that are in the story.  
><strong>

_Chapter 7._

**-Normal PoV-**

When Erik got home from the walk, he couldn't help but smile. Christine Daae, what a wonderful young woman she had grown. He even saw that she truly did enjoy his company and Erik couldn't help but smile thinking about it. But even though she did enjoy his company and the kiss, it still didn't tell that she loves him. Of course Erik was enchanted by her, but did he love her? That was a silly question and Erik knew it himself, he did love her. When he saw her at Philippe's birthday party he fell for her. He just couldn't resist her, well who wouldn't?

"Hello Nicholas. Are you feeling better?" Erik asked from the young man.

"Yes, thank you for your concern Sir." Nicholas said and bowed.

"You know Nicholas that you don't have to call me Sir or anything. After all you are like a little brother to me." Erik said as started to walk towards the stairs.

"I know, but it's the least I can do to repay you for all the kindness." Nicholas said his voice sincere.

"All right." Erik said, realizing how tired he was.

"I will come and tell when dinner is ready." Nicholas said.

"Please do so. I will be in my study." Erik said and continued walking. When he finally got to his study, he couldn't help but look at the painting in the wall. It was a painting of his father, a man whom had ocean green eyes, dark hair and pale skin. He was a man of great intellect and of course he was also a little harsh sometimes but he wasn't a bad father. Though he would have spent more time with Erik, when he was younger after all a child needs a father if you don't have mother. Tomorrow would be his birthday but no one except Philippe knew of it and Erik liked it that way. But of course if he Christine were to ask him, he would tell her. With a heavy sight Erik starts to read the papers. He never liked paperwork but it was something that must have been done. Hour later Nicholas came to inform that the dinner was ready. With a final look towards the papers Erik went to eat. Erik ate his dinner in silence and then his thoughts wondered back to Christine. He just couldn't get her out of his mind.

**-Christine's PoV-**

I couldn't believe that Erik kissed me. Now I know that he feels the same way or at least I hope so. I decided to go and tell my father that Erik will be coming for dinner Saturday. I walked to his study and knocked.

"Come in." Father said and I opened the door. When he noticed that it was he smiled to me and putted all the papers away.

"I have something to tell you." I said.

"What is it?" Father asked worriedly.

"It's nothing bad but I did invite monsieur Garnier for dinner Saturday." I said and father looked at with a wide smile.

"Oh Christine that is absolutely wonderful." father said and hugged me. "Did you meet him?"

"Yes." I said and after that we went to eat. Father asked me everything what happened but of course I didn't tell him about the kiss. It would be too embarrassing to tell him about it.

"Christine I hope that you have considered Erik's proposal. I know that he hasn't said it out loud but we'll never know if he does propose you." father said and I smiled to him.

"I have but let's see what future brings." I said. When we were done eating I decided to go to the library. Even though our mansion wasn't huge it wasn't small either. Meg was there wiping dust and when she noticed me she smiled.

"It's good to see you Christine." she said.

"It's good to see you too Meg. How is your mother?"

"Oh she is fine." Meg said and when she was done, she came to sit with me. "I do hope that your father doesn't mind that I call you Christine."

"Meg we have went through this many times and no he doesn't mind at all. After all we have known each other since we were children." I said and then we both started to giggle. We started to talk about things that happened when we were little. It was so nice then.

"Do you remember the day when I saw Philippe for the first time?" Meg asked and I nodded. Yes, that day was truly wonderful.

"_Christine would you come down." father shouted and I started to walk downstairs. When I got downstairs Philippe was there. That day Meg was the one who serv__ed us tea and I couldn't help but smile a little when I saw the face Philippe had when he saw her. Of course Meg tried to act as if she hadn't noticed the man but I saw it. The faint blush in her cheeks after their eyes had met and when Philippe left she told me how handsome he was._

"You tried desperately to avoid his eyes contact but you failed." I said.

"Yes and for some reason I still feel silly when I think about that day." Meg said and blushed slightly.

"You shouldn't feel silly about it and besides Philippe loves you." I said and squished her hand.

"I know but what if he meets someone who really deserves him. I mean I am only a maid and he is Count." Meg said and I could see the tears in her eyes. Maybe I should visit Philippe and ask what he really thinks about Meg. Though I understand the uneasiness Meg feels. I would feel the same way as she if I were in her position.

"I'll go and talk to Philippe tomorrow." I said.

"Oh no you shouldn't I don't want him to doubt what I feel for him." Meg said.

"All right but if you want to talk to me again about this matter I will go to talk with Philippe."

"I understand." Meg said and I decided that it would be my time to go to sleep. I yawned and Meg smiled to me.

"You should go to sleep." Meg said and I nodded.

"Good night Meg and please try not to worry about Philippe I am sure that he feels the same towards you." I said and got up from the chair.

"Good night." Meg said and she continued cleaning. I walked to my room and when I got there I changed to my nightdress. That night I saw dreams about Erik and lovely walks in the streets of Paris.

**-Normal PoV-**

The next day it started to rain heavily and wind was blowing faster and with more power then normally.

"I think that a storm is coming." Christine said as she looked out of the window.

"It appears so." her father said truthfully. Christine walked to her father and hugged him.

"I have this feeling that you have something you want to say to me."

"Will teach me how to play chess?" Christine said.

"I'm sorry dear, but I have to read some important documents but I am sure that Erik will teach you some when he comes for dinner." he said and Christine smiled. Would Erik really teach her how to play chess?

"Meg would you bring me some tea?" Christine asked.

"Yes Miss." Meg said and went to kitchen. Christine walked closer to the fireplace and sighed. She met Erik yesterday but she missed him all ready. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and just when Christine was about to go and open the door that person come to the drawing room. To her great surprise and pleasure it was Erik.

"Monsieur Garnier may I ask why you are here?" Christine asked. Erik noticed that she was surprised and he liked it that way.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and decided to come and visit you, though I hope that I'm not interrupting anything." Erik said and Christine shook her head.

"Of course not, would you like some tea?" Christine asked.

"Yes, thank you." Erik said and sat on the armchair. Meg brought them the tea and Christine thanked her.

"Oh Erik what brings you here?" Christine's father asked when he came back to the drawing room.

"Good afternoon Gustave. I was just in the neighborhood and decided to come." Erik said, stood and shook hands with Gustave.

"You can stay here until the storm calms down." Gustave said smiling.

"Thank you." Erik said and sat. Gustave sat next to Christine and soon the three of them were talking about anything and everything. Erik enjoyed the company of both Christine and Gustave. Every now and then Erik and Christine would look at each other. Both of them thought that Gustave didn't notice even though he did. After all he too had been in love once and that was Christine's dear mother. He looked at the painting which hanging in the wall. Christine was very young when her mother passed away so she couldn't remember her but Gustave gladly told her about her mother. Anna Daae was a beautiful woman. Actually she was one of the most wanted woman's in Paris but she took him. A young and not so wealthy violinist but they loved each other. Anna was a woman who didn't care about money or jewels. She was a woman filled with love and goodness. Gustave could still smell the perfume and hear the sound of her laugh.

"Father is everything all right?" Christine asked concerned.

"I am fine, I was just thinking about your mother." Gustave said.

"Oh…" Christine said and couldn't help but blush a little. Erik noticed the blush and smirked. He would have wanted to kiss Christine again but decided against it. After all it wouldn't propriety to kiss her because they aren't even married. What happened yesterday was an accident though a very good one.

"Erik would you like to stay for a dinner?" Gustave asked cutting Erik's train of thoughts.

"It'd be an honor." Erik said.

"No, it's an honor to us because we don't every day get someone who is as noble as you to our table." Gustave said.

"Gustave you have known me since I was very small so I am the one who is honored. And even though I'm a Duke I still think everyone is equal to me." Erik said.

"I know Erik but still." Gustave said and Erik knew that it was pointless to argue with Gustave.

"I really can't go against your father." Erik said to Christine and she started to giggle.

"I know what you mean." Christine said. Gustave looked at the two and he couldn't help but think how beautiful couple they were.

"You look beautiful today Miss Daae." Erik said and Christine blushed.

"And you look very handsome Monsieur Garnier." Christine said. As they walked to the dining room Erik couldn't help but smell the air. Whatever they were going to eat it will be delicious.

"Even though you are going to be dining with us today Erik, I do hope that you would come Saturday as well." Gustave said when they had sat down at the table.

"Of course." Erik said smiling.

"Monsieur Garnier if you don't mind, would you teach me how to play chess?" Christine asked and Erik was little taken back. She wants to learn how to play chess.

"With pleasure but I must say that I am quite good at it." Erik said and Gustave laughed.

"Quite good, I'd say Erik's one of the best. After all he has one many who I thought were the best." Gustave said and Erik chuckled.

"Gustave you are praising me too much." Erik said.

"Nonsense." Gustave said. So they day passed by. They were talking and eating. After dinner Erik started to teach Christine how play chess. It didn't take long until Christine got the gist of it and even almost won Erik.

"I didn't expect chess to be so relaxing." Christine said.

"You are a good student." Erik said and Christine smiled to him.

"Thank you." Christine said. Erik looked outside and noticed that the storm had all ready ended.

"I think that now is a good time for me to head home. I still have paper work to do." Erik said and stood. Christine was a little sad because she enjoyed so much Erik's company.

"Well we'll see you Saturday." Gustave said and shook hands with Erik.

"Of course, and maybe another match of chess Miss Daae." Erik said and Christine nodded.

"I'll see you to the door." Christine said. When she and Erik were alone, Erik couldn't help but smile. He gave a kiss to Christine's palm and he now noticed how much he enjoyed seeing her blush.

"I'll look forward to Saturday." Erik said.

"Me too." Christine said and then Erik left. Only then Christine noticed that she was holding her breath. She walked back to the drawing room and went to the window. She watched as Erik went further and further away from her but he would soon again see her and Christine couldn't wait for it. She was so helplessly in love with Erik Garnier but there was also the Raoul matter that should be taken care of. But until then he would think of Erik.

**So here was the seventh chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it and my apologizes if this chapter was a little dull and short but I rather enjoyed writing it. Remember to review! Until next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry guys that you had to wait for this chapter! I will not try to explain myself but I just haven't felt like writing and my life has been rather busy now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or the characters. All credits go to the rightful owners. **

Chapter 8.

**-Normal PoV-**

Raoul was more than furious. He was supposed to marry Christine Daae not some old guy as Erik Garnier. After all Erik was too old for Christine at least that was his opinion and she was promised to him since they were kids. Of course that wasn't the only thing why Raoul hated Erik. It was because he stole his brother. Philippe was always talking about Erik or with Erik. They almost acted as if they were brothers. Every since he was small he had always seen the admiration his older brother had for the Duke.

"Raoul, are you in there?" Philippe asked.

"What is it?" Raoul asked, his voice bored.

"Now now, don't sound so bored. Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Philippe asked and Raoul couldn't believe his ears. His brother asked him to go for a walk with him?

"Of course." Raoul said, his voice suddenly almost happy. Philippe looked at his younger btoher curiously, but then he saw the little scar Raoul had on his neck.

"Raoul, where did you get that scar?" Philippe asked and Raoul froze.

"I don't remember." Raoul said and Philippe nodded. After all if Raoul didn't want to tell then there was no need to dig it out more. They left the mansion and walked towards the city. The day was beautiful, sun shined and flowers bloomed. It was exact opposite from the other days storm.

"Isn't the day beautiful?" Philippe asked.

"Yes it is, compared to yesterdays storm." Raoul said.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk with me?" Philippe asked and Raoul looked at his brother.

"No, should I?" Raoul asked.

"Well you've just somehow been on your own lately." Philippe said. Raoul knew that his brother was worried about him but that wasn't enough. He wanted Erik to suffer for ruining his life.

"I've had some things to think about." Raoul told. Yes, he would make Erik suffer. He didn't know how but he would definetly think away.

**-Christine's PoV-**

I couldn't believe it was Friday all ready. I was looking forward to the next day when Erik would come and eat dinner with me and father. Actually I think that everyone noticed my good mood. After all why would I want to hide it, Father obviously noticed my love for Erik. Though I had to deal with Raoul. We are childhood friends and he is very dear to me and I would be happy, if he would be happy for me.

"Christine, are you going to say 'yes', to Erik?" father asked. I turned to him and smiled.

"I have thought about it, but I would be glad if Raoul would accept my decision." I told and turned my gaze out of the window. Suddenly I could see, someone riding towards our mansion. "Father, are we expecting company today?"

"No, why do you ask?" father asked puzzled.

"Well someone is coming." I said and father looked out of the window. Now that the person was closer, I recognized it to be Raoul.

"What does he want?" father asked. He sounded a little angry. I decidede to stay in my room and let father deal wiht this.

**-Gustave's PoV-**

I could not believe that that insolent boy would come here again. I bet that he comes to say that he doesn't approve Erik's and Christine's engagement. Of course it hasn't been confirmed yet, but I am sure that soon it would be. At least that it what I hope. When the door was opened Raoul looked furious.

"She was supposed to engage me!" Raoul shouted.

"Then you should have done something about it." I said calmly.

"I would have, but why does the Duke take such interest in her?" Raoul asked, still as angry.

"Because your engagement hasn't been confirmed. After all I do not remember Christine to say yes to you." I told and Raoul seemed like he would explode.

"If that man does engage with her, I will personally take care of him." Raoul threatened and I could not believe what had happened. The Vicomte left and I sighed in relief.

"Father, what did he say?" Christine asked.

"He threatened Erik." I told truthfully. I could see that Christine wasn't pleased.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Christine asked and I smiled. When she was angry, she reminded me about her mother.

"He doesn't want you to engage Erik." I said.

**-Normal PoV-**

Erik was home doing the paper work, he so hated until there was a knock on the door. Soon it was opened and he knew who it was.

"What is it Nicholas?" Erik asked, not looking away from the papers.

"Your afternoon tea, sir." Nicholas said.

"Oh, is it that time all ready?" Erik asked and looked at the clock, it indeed was. When he was doing his paper work, time seemed to pass by more faster then normally.

"Yes. I understand that you are busy with paper work, but Philippe is here." Nicholas said.

"Oh, let him come. I was expecting him." Erik said and put the papers away.

"Hello Erik." Philippe greeted, Erik only nodded. Philippe stepped to the room and sat across Erik. They both looked rather serious and Nicholas put the tea on the table. When Nicholas was gone, Philippe looked at Erik with even more serious face.

"What is it, Philippe?" Erik asked and knew that it was something very serious.

"They have been found." Philippe said and Erik nodded. Took them long enough to be found.

"Are they going to say anything?" Erik asked.

"No, only to you." Philippe said and Erik nodded.

**To be continued...**

**Okay so I know that this was a stupid way to end this chapter but I wanted to. :D Do not worry the next chapter is to be written soon. And I apologize that it took so long for me to continue this. And I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short and I bet that it was somehow boring too. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter guys. I hope you like it and please remember to review.**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera, all rights go to rightful owners.**

Chapter 9.

**-Normal PoV-**

"Well maybe then I should go and talk to them." Erik said and rose form his chair.

"Erik, you can't be serious. What if something happens to you?" Philippe asked and he too rose from his chair.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." Erik said. Philippe grabbed him by the arm and looked at him furiously.

"You can't be so stupid as to go there. What about Christine? You are going to meet her tomorrow." Philippe almost shouted.

"I am going there because of her! Because of those people, she might have died eight years ago." Erik shouted. Philippe was stunned. He didn't even know that Erik cared about Christine so much that he would risk his life... again.

"You risked your life to save her then... so why now too?" Philippe asked.

"I love her Philippe... I know that I haven't known her for that long but there is something about her. Something that I have longed for." Erik told and Philippe let go of his arm.

"I know that you love her, but Christine wouldn't like it if she knew that you did something like this." Philippe said and Erik nodded. They talked about everything for awhile before Philippe decided to go back home. In the end Erik never left his home. After all Philippe was right, he had to see Christine tomorrow. Actually he thought that maybe he should propouse to her, but would Christine say yes? Even thought they had kissed it probably didn't mean anything to her. Or maybe it did after all she did response to it.

_'Why is this so difficult? ' _Erik thought. Now that he started to think about his life before he met Christine, it was dull. Really his life had no real meaning in it.

**-With Christine-**

Christine was reading in the living room when her father came to her. He sighed and looked at her daughter.

"Father, what is wrong?" Christine asked worriedly.

"A friend of mine send me a letter about the incident that happened eight years ago." Gustave said and Christine tensed. She had forgotten all about that.

"And?" she asked.

"They have found those who did it." Gustave told. Christine was more than surprised, after all it had taken almost ten years to find them. Gustave saw the distress in his daughters eyes.

"Did they want anything?" Christine asked.

"Only to talk with Erik." Gustave said and before he could say another word, Christine left.

She went to get her coat and gloves, then she asked Meg to get her horse. She would go to Erik and tell him not to go to meet those criminals. She wanted to protect him because he had saved her life. It didn't take long for her to ride to Erik's mansion but when she was half way through her way it had started to rain. So when she finally got to Erik's place she was wet. But all she was able to think was that Erik was all right and wouldn't go meet the group who almost killed them both.

She firmly knocked the door and a young man opened it. She asked him if Erik was still home and he told that yes. So Christine gave the man her coat and gloves and started to search for Erik's study. Soon she found him and opened the door slightly. Erik was sitting by his desk writing some documents. He seemed troubled and a little angry. Softly Christine knocked the door and Erik raised his gaze from the papers towards the door.

He was more then surprised to see Christine standing in front of him. But then worry took a hold of him for she was dripping wet and would get cold if she didn't get anything dry to wear.

"Christine, what are you doing here?" Erik could not but ask.

"Father told me that those who burned Philippes house wanted to talk with you." Christine told before she sneezed. It was the most adorable sound Erik had heard so he couldn't but laugh a little.

"I'm sorry... I wanted to go talk to them but Philippe told me otherwse. Now we should get you some dry clothes." Erik told when he didn't laugh. Christine could not but sulk a little for she had been worried about him and he even laugh because she sneezed. Though she couldn't sulk for very long for she loved him. And she wanted to know why he hadn't gone to them.

"Why didn't you go meet them?" Christine couldn't help but ask.

"Because I knew you would worry. Forgive me if that was too selfish of me to say, but I had this feeling that you wouldn't like it." Erik told rather embarrased. Christine was rather surprised but this for it was exactly like Erik said. She was worry about him.

"Actually I was worried about you." Christine told truthfully and she couldn't help but blush. Erik turned to her with a surprised look.

"You were?" Erik asked and Christine nodded. She sneezed againa and Erik took her hand and started to drag her towards a large door that was in the end of the hall. He opened the door to her and she walked in. "I'll find you some warm clothes so sit where ever you like." Erik said and started to search for clothes.

Christine sat on the bed and looked at the room. One day she would probably live in this place. Then her mind started to wonder into things that made her blush. Maybe that wasn't sucha a good idea. Soon Erik had found her clothes and gave them to her.

"I'll wait outside." Erik said and Christine nodded. She hoped that this wouldn't turn to be awkward between them. At least that was what she hoped.

TBC...

**Please remember to review, the more I get the more inspiration I get. Thank you for reading this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys****,**** here is the tenth chapter. I hope that you enjoy it and please remember to review because then I will update faster. :D I do not own Phantom of the Opera. All rights go to respective owners. **

Chapter 10.

**Normal PoV**

Erik waited outside his room until Christine was ready. He was still slightly surprised that she came. Then he remembered the kiss when they were walking_. __'She's ju__st so beautiful._' Erik was woken from his thoughts by Christine who opened the door to his room.

"Oh you're ready; forgive me that I don't have any women's clothes." Erik said and Christine shook her head.

"Your shirts are rather comfortable." Christine said smiling. She was wearing one of his shirts and to be honest it looked good on her.

"Well that is good to hear." Erik said and smiled to her. She was so innocent. "If you'd like, you can stay the night here. You can sleep in my room."

"What about you?" Christine asked.

"I have some paper work to do and I'll sleep on the sofa." Erik said and Christine shook her head.

"No, I'll sleep in the sofa and you can sleep in the bed." Christine said firmly but Erik laughed.

"Christine you would be surprised how many times my butler has seen me sleeping on a sofa. And please I insist that you sleep on the bed." Erik told after he had stopped laughing.

"Bu-but you're a Duke." Christine said and Erik sighed.

"Christine, even though I am a Duke, that doesn't mean that I'm not like the others. I have my work person and god knows how many other persons." Erik's said.

"Then what person do you have when you're with me?" Christine asked not even realizing what she had asked.

"When I'm with you I can be myself, but now my dear would you got to sleep. I am sure your father is worried about you. I'll send him a message so that he knows that you are here." Erik told and Christine nodded.

"Good night Erik." she said.

"Good night Christine, sweet dreams." Erik said and kissed her forehead. Christine closed the door and Erik walked to his study. He wasn't lying to Christine when he told her that he had a lot of paper work for he had. He looked at the pile of paper in his desk and he didn't want to do them, though he did write the letter to Gustave. When that was done he went to play his piano. Music was one of his greatest pleasures; music was something that set him free. His father never approved music much, he actually hated it. He started to play and his heart soared. His emotions were huge part of music. Actually his mother loves music, he just haven't been able to see her. When he was young his mother would come and play with him. She told him about his brother and when she was there Erik was happy. He played a long time and then he came to a halt. He felt eyes on his back and when he turned around he saw Christine. She looked startled but Erik only smiled to her.

"Is there something you want?" Erik asked and Christine looked at him thoughtfully. This in fact surprised him; did she really want something about him?

"Um…Could you just keep me comp-"Christine's voice was covered by the rumple of the thunder? It was only then that Erik realized that outside was a storm. She almost screamed and ran to Erik. Before he could react Christine had knocked them both to the floor. Erik sighed in relief that his head didn't hit the wall. He rose to sit and leaned to the wall holding Christine close to his chest. She was trembling terribly and sobbing.

"Shhh… Don't worry about it Christine. The storm will soon pass." Erik comforted her as he rubbed her back. Soon she raised her head and Erik almost forgot how to breathe. Christine was looking at him with red eyes and lips swollen from biting them too much.

"Kiss me…" Christine whispered and Erik didn't even blink before his lips were on hers. He hadn't forgotten the sweet taste of her lips. On the contrary he kept dreaming of them. She moaned to the kiss and then Erik woke up from his trance. He pushed Christine softly away from him, to look at him. She looked at him with a dreamy gaze.

"The storm stopped… I think it would be best that you would go to sleep." Erik told and rose to stand helping Christine up as well.

"Ye-yes…" Christine whispered and Erik smiled as he saw the blush on her cheeks. She looked so beautiful. If he wouldn't have stopped then something would have happened. Of course it would have been fine with him but would it have been fine with her?

Christine looked at Erik for a while and thought about the kiss. She wanted him to kiss her again. What he made her feel was something unearthly. It was something that she could not fathom to herself either. Except that it was something very beautiful. The candles in the room made Erik's mask to look like glowed. She wanted to touch it, to feel the cold softness of the porcelain.

"I…Erik, what do you feel towards me?" Christine blurted out and Erik looked at her. Should be tell her? Before Erik could say anything a loud shot was heard and Erik fell to the floor. Christine looked to the window and could not believe what she saw. Then she kneeled to Erik.

"Erik! Erik, please stay with me… Don't leave me. Please…" Christine sobbed and then she heard him chuckle. She looked at Erik and saw that it was only a small wound. She sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry to worry you like that Christine." Erik said and stood up. Christine helped him stand and helped him to sit.

"Is there anything I can clean the wound and cover it?" Christine asked calmly.

"In my room top shelf in the wardrobe." Erik told and Christine nodded. She ran to his room to get the things she needed. When she got to his room, she opened his wardrobe and opened the top shelf. There was a small package and she took it. She quickly checked that it was a right package and after that she rushed to Erik.

"I'm back." she announced and Erik motioned her to come next to him. She helped Erik to take off his jacket, vest and lastly his under shirt. Even though she would have wanted to admire his upper body Christine had better things to do. Like cleaning and bandaging Erik's wound.

"Did you see the face of the one who shot me?" Erik asked. Christine almost froze because of the question. Erik noticed this and sighed. "I thought as much."

"Erik…I…" Christine didn't know what to say. She looked at Erik with sad eyes and he cupped her face in his hands.

"Don't worry about it Christine. I know who it was." Erik said and Christine nodded. With a guilty heart she cleaned and wrapped Erik's wound.

"Erik… I really am sorry…" Christine whispered.

"My dear do not worry about it and now go to sleep. I still have some paper work to do." Erik said gently and kissed her forehead. Christine nodded and started to walk towards the stairs. Erik watched her and when she was gone his gaze darkened. Raoul would pay for this.

**So guys I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review and I have decided to try and update every Friday. :D See ya in the nest chapter. Oh and I'm sorry about all the errors in this chapter and if it were too short!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry everyone that it took time for me to update. I really didn't have time to write. Still I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and please remember to review. **

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera; all rights go to respective owners. **

Chapter 11.

**-Normal PoV-**

When morning came, it seemed as if nothing had ever happened at night. The only evidence about it was the broken window and some blood on the floor. Otherwise the whole mansion was as new and it was quiet in there. Christine turned in the bed and sighed in her sleep. Slowly she started to wake but still she didn't open her eyes. The bed was comfortable and it smelled good. After the incident last night Christine slept well if not too well. She dreamt of Erik and what their life would be if they married and so on. The dream was beautiful, full of love and happiness. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. Soon though, her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" she called and the door was opened. Erik came in smiling to her.

"Good morning Christine. I hope that I didn't wake you." Erik said and Christine shook her head.

"Is something the matter?" Christine asked and this time Erik shook his head.

"No. I just have something I have to talk with you. Once you have changed, come downstairs." Erik said simply and Christine nodded. Erik smiled and closed the door leaving Christine puzzled. She couldn't but wonder what it could be that Erik wanted to talk about. She looked at the end of the bed and saw her clothes there dry and folded. Then she remembered that she would have to leave soon, though she didn't want to. After all being with Erik was so wonderful. Just being with him was enough for her. But would Erik seem so happy if wanted to get rid of her? Thinking like that Christine couldn't wait to hear what Erik had to say.

**-Last night at Daae residence-**

Gustave couldn't but be worried about Christine. She had just left like that and hadn't come back god knows how many hours ago. The good thing was that she probably went to Erik's place and Gustave knew that Erik would take care of her. But still there was this little part of him that wished that when Christine comes back she would be engaged to Erik.

"What am I thinking? Erik isn't like that." Gustave whispered. He had know Erik every since he was born and he knew his parents. Also he knew the dark secret between Garnier's and de Chagnys. Or maybe it only depended on which way you looked at it. His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. He went to open it himself to see if it was Christine but it wasn't. Instead it was Erik's butler Nicholas.

"Please come on in." Gustave said and gestured Nicholas to come in.

"Thank you, monsieur Daae." Nicholas said and took his cloak off.

"Is Christine with Erik?" Gustave asked and Nicholas only nodded. Gustave sighed in relief and couldn't help but smile to Nicholas. He was just glad that Christine was all right.

"Oh and monsieur Garnier asked me to give this to you." Nicholas said and handed Gustave a letter. He looked at Nicholas with questioning gaze but he shook his head. Gustave looked at the letter before opening it. Then he slowly took it from the envelope and started to read. After reading the couple of lines he sighed in relief. Erik would propose Christine but only after they have gotten to know each other. So she would be staying with him a week.

"I assume that whatever monsieur Garnier told it was pleasant to read." Nicholas said and Gustave nodded.

"Indeed it was my boy. Erik will marry Christine and everything will go well." Gustave said but still there was something in his mind. Something bad and he felt that it had something to do with Raoul.

**-Present with Christine-**

After Christine had gotten dressed she went to downstairs. She sighed sadly because she knew that she had to leave. Suddenly she stumbled to someone and it was Erik.

"I-I'm sorry…" Christine said and didn't dare to look at Erik.

"You thought that I was going to send you home." Erik stated. Christine raised her widened eyes to Erik who only smiled.

"You will stay here with me for a week and don't worry I have told about it to your father." Erik told and Christine couldn't believe her ears. She will be staying with Erik for a week. Without even thinking what she was doing she hugged Erik and thanked him.

"Thank you so much." Christine repeated and Erik laughed. He raised Christine and whirled her around the room, she couldn't but giggle. When they stopped spinning around they looked at each other, smiling and laughing. Christine knew that it would be the best week of her life. Erik's eyes were alight with happiness that Christine will be his for a week. Erik let Christine down and smiled to her. It was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"What do you want to do?" Erik asked and then Christine's stomach rumpled, she couldn't but blush. "Let's get something for you to eat first."

"Ye-yes please." Christine whispered. They went to dining room and sat across from each other. The tabled was pretty much full all kind of different cuisines. And to Christine it was almost like a shock after all she hadn't gotten used to it.

"If you want you can eat something more familiar." Erik told and Christine nodded. She took some tea and toast and a little bit of everything. After they had eaten, they went for a walk. In their little walk they got to know each other even better. Christine got to know things about Erik she didn't think possible. Still no matter what she learned from him wouldn't ever make her think less of him. After all Erik was everything Raoul wasn't kind, polite, smart and absolutely handsome. And well Erik was an excellent kisser. Suddenly Christine blushed. Maybe she shouldn't have thought about the kisses. It made her feel warm.

Erik looked at Christine worried but soon brushed it off when she started to talk to him. Christine asked from Erik about her father like what was he like when Erik was young. Of course Erik told her about those times with pleasure. After all they were good times. Actually Gustave was their teacher when they were in school.

It was one of the most pleasant walks Erik had ever had. Then his mind went to those who wanted to kill him all those years ago. And they had almost killed Christine too. That incident saddened Erik very much; it was because of him that Christine almost died.

"Erik, is everything all right?" Christine asked worriedly.

"I was just thinking about the accident." Erik told and Christine knew what he meant. She supped Erik's good cheek to her hand and smiled to him.

"It wasn't your fault Erik. Will you forgive me what I said back then?" Christine asked.

"I have given you a long time ago Christine. You were a child back then." Erik said and hugged her. It was in that moment that Erik swore to protect Christine and everyone he cared for.

"I love you Erik." Christine said and Erik's eyes widened as did hers.

"What did you say?" Erik asked his voice barely above a whisper.

**TBC…**

**I'm so sorry I just had to make a cliffhanger. :D Please remember to review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**In this chapter will be some Phillip and Meg. Oh and by the way don't ask how I decided to put them together but I did. :D Here is the next chapter and please remember to review.**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera; all rights go to respective owners. **

Chapter 12.

**-Phillip's PoV-**

Phillip was walking around garden thinking about his love. Meg. He had fallen for a long time ago and he knew that he shouldn't have because he is a count and Meg is a servant. Still that didn't matter to him. He loved her truly and she loved him. Phillip knew that Meg didn't love him because of his title but because of who he is. The real Phillip, the one who wanted to became a doctor. And he loved Meg because of her nature. She was kind, helpful, beautiful and the best thing that happened in his life. He didn't care if he had to keep it a secret from his family, after all none of them would understand him. The only persons who did were, Christine, Erik, Gustave and Meg's mother. Actually Phillip was thinking of running away with Meg. Only for a little while but he wasn't sure how to tell her it. He was all ready over thirty and he wanted to marry Meg and have a family with her. Oh the things he would do for her and with her. Maybe Phillip was a bit naïve but he didn't care. He was startled from his thoughts when a delicate hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Meg." he breathed and she giggled. Phillip turned around and was greeted by the sight of smiling Meg. She really was beautiful with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Before she could say anything Phillip kissed her passionately. Meg was a little startled first but soon kissed him back. When they parted Meg smiled to him.

"Is everything all right?" Meg asked and Phillip hugged her.

"I am fine. I love you, I hope you know it." Phillip said.

"I know that you do and I love you." Meg said and Phillip smiled to her. He leaned his forehead to hers and breathed her scent. It was exquisite a bit of rose, lilies and mint. She looked at him her eyes shining with happiness and Phillip thought that should he ask her hand now. Not yet only when he has asked the permission from Madame Giry.

"I wonder how Erik and Christine are doing." Phillip wondered out loud.

"Well Christine's father told me that Erik will propose her after they had gotten to know each other better." Meg told and Phillip smiled.

"I am glad. They complete each other somehow." Phillip said and Meg nodded. They just held each other and listened to their heart beats.

"I wish that we could be together too." Meg told and Phillip smiled.

"Patient my love, I promise soon everything will be all right. Nothing can separate up."Phillip told and Meg smiled.

"I should probably go now. I will meet you here later." Meg said and Phillip nodded before kissing her again. How he wanted to be with her but soon they will have everything. He knew it, maybe not tomorrow but soon. He let got off Meg and watched as she walked away from him. She looked so small and fragile.

"I really do love you." Phillip whispered and turned to go home. As he walked home, he greeted almost everyone in the streets. After all he was the Count so everyone knew who he is. Phillips mind soon went to his best friend. Erik deserved to be happy after he hadn't had many fond memories about his father. Suddenly Phillip started to think how were things with Erik and Christine?

**-With Erik and Christine-**

When Christine didn't answer anything Erik asked again.

"Christine, what did you just say?" Erik asked his voice as gentle as possible.

"I…I said that I love you." Christine whispered not daring to look Erik in the eye.

"Do you mean, what you just said?" Erik asked and then Christine looked at him.

"Of course, I wouldn't say I love you if I didn't mean it." Christine told and Erik smiled to her.

"Good because I love you too." Erik whispered against Christine's lips. Christine almost lost her breath. Erik loved her, just like she him. Before Erik did anything he glanced that they were alone before he kissed her. The kiss was first very gentle, then it turned more passionate and they held each other as close as possible to each other. Soon they parted both gasping for air. Christine leaned to Erik, listening to his heart beat. It was a comforting sound. They hugged each other for a while before someone interrupted them.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." said a familiar voice.

"Oh Phillip… Hey." Christine said awkwardly. As Phillip looked at their expressions he started to laugh.

"Are you laughing at us?" Erik asked as he raised an eyebrow. After Phillip had calmed down he coughed.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. I mean you two should have seen your faces." Phillip explained. Erik and Christine looked at each other with fond glances and Phillip smirked. By the looks of their faces something had happened to their relationship.

"Would you like to have dinner with us Phillip?" Erik asked and he nodded. Christine looked at them smiling and couldn't help how similar they looked; it was like they were…

"Christine, are you coming?" Erik asked and she woke from her trance.

"Yes." she said and followed them. Maybe she could ask about it from Erik later. When they got back to Erik's mansion they talked about anything and everything while playing chess. Christine enjoyed watching when Erik and Phillip played chess because they were so even but still Erik won, after that they ate.

While eating Erik told he would throw a masquerade in the end of the week. Phillip was a little surprised by it but soon he realized Erik's intentions. After all they had known each other forever so it wasn't so hard to know why Erik would throw a masquerade. And masquerade would be the perfect chance to get Meg there too.

"Do you like the idea of masquerade Christine?" Erik asked and Christine looked at little surprised. But soon the surprise turned to smile as bright as sun.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea." Christine said and Erik smiled. Phillip could see the love in their eyes and then he remembered his brother. Raoul wouldn't take this easily and neither his father. But Phillip would do anything to help his father and brother see the right thing to do. As Phillip looked at Erik he remembered something very important, something which would destroy his friendship with Erik. Erik looked at his friend and Phillip smiled. He would tell it another time.

**Okay guys I hope that you liked this chapter. So does anyone have an idea what the connection between Erik and Phillip is? Answer that question on your reviews please. I want to know if I'll be able to surprise you, though I have an idea that I won't. :D And the more reviews the happier I get and the more inspiration I get. See you in the next chapter! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay everyone I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. And I would like to thank you all who have reviewed, taken this to their favorites, followed or just read this story. A HUGE thanks to all of you, because without you I wouldn't be able to continue this story. :D And hopefully you will enjoy this chapter and remember to review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. All rights go to the respectful owners.**

Chapter 13.

The dinner with Phillip had gone well. After Phillip had left, Erik played some piano to Christine who enjoyed it very much. She had loved it when Erik told that he had composed a song for her. But soon it came dark and Christine almost fell asleep. Erik only chuckled when she tried to tell him that she wasn't tired.

"Christine, you need your sleep." Erik had insisted and after that she had gone. Erik looked at her parting form and sighed. It would be hard to organize the masquerade with Christine there but maybe he would find away to hide the proposal from her. After all the party was to her, Erik only wished that she would say yes. Though why wouldn't she, after all they loved each other. But still there was so many things going on in Erik's mind. He wanted to go and speak to those who had tried to kill him all those years ago. The only one, who prevented him from going, was of course Christine. She didn't want him to get hurt and he understood and respected her request. That was the reason why Erik decided not to go there. Besides if Christine was with him, she would be all right. Nothing bad would ever come to her.

Soon though Erik went to the balcony, the night was just the way he liked it to be. Not too cold and not too warm. He should probably talk with Phillip about everything. After all it seemed that life was becoming rather complicated. Though it didn't come as a surprise that it would, for some reason life just did it to him. Soon lyrics from a song he made long ago came to his mind. Quietly like a whisper he started to sing.

_No one would listen  
>No one but her<br>Heard as the outcast hears_

_Shamed into solitude  
>Shunned by the multitude<br>I learned to listen  
>In my dark, my heart heard music<em>

_I long to teach the world  
>Rise up and reach the world<br>No one would listen  
>I alone could hear the music<em>

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom  
>Seemed to cry, "I hear you!<br>I hear your fears,  
>your torment and your tears!"<em>

_She saw my loneliness  
>Shed in my emptiness<br>No one would listen  
>No one but her<br>Heard as the outcast hears_

_No one would listen  
>No one but her<br>Heard as the outcast hears_

As he sang tears started form in the corner of his eyes. He had made this song when he was nothing but a little boy. Lost, unwanted by his father as well as unloved. But that was all long before Christine came. Now that he thought about it the lyrics told perfectly about him and Erik hadn't even realized it. The only thing about it was that he didn't always have the deformity. Maybe his life would have been better if he would have had it always. At least then there would have been a good reason for his father to ignore him.

"Erik." Christine suddenly said.

"Yes, Christine?" Erik asked and turned around to see that the woman he loved was leaning against the door frame.

"You should sleep." Christine told and walked to Erik. He could only stare at her, after all Christine was someone whose beauty was unrivaled. To Christine Erik could only smile for she was someone who deserved to be happy and loved. With her Erik felt everything he hadn't before. Life seemed truly at peace with her. Then the criminals came to haunt his mind. He would eventually have to meet them, if not for his own safety but hers.

"Christine, I need to go and meet them." Erik said without looking at her. Christine looked at Erik like she was about to refuse the whole idea but Erik cupped her face in his hands.

"Don't go…" Christine pleaded.

"I have to Christine sooner or later. I want you to be safe because if you are not then I'm not." Erik said truthfully and gave a peck on Christine's lips. Her cheeks had a rosy shade after it. She would never get used to his kisses because they were either sweet or passionate.

"All right but you must promise me that only after this week, please Erik." Christine asked and of course he had to agree. it would be foolish to say no to Christine Daae. Erik took her hand in his and kissed her hand, a simple gesture such as that made her blush even more.

"I promise you that I will go meet them after the masquerade." Erik whispered and Christine sighed. She had a good feeling about the masquerade but before that she would enjoy Erik's company.

"I really do love you Erik Garnier." Christine whispered and because of that sentence Erik kissed her passionately. The kiss was full of emotions, raw and true. When they broke away, Erik hugged her.

"As I love you, Christine Daae." Erik whispered to her ear. It sent shivers down Christine's back and she loved it. Oh, how much she wanted to be his? No other would be able to make her feel like this. None would be able to rival Erik.

**-With Raoul-**

Raoul was spacing in his room not knowing what to do. He wanted Christine to marry him. HIM! Erik Garnier didn't deserve her, she was his! And Raoul would be damned if it wouldn't become true. After everything he had tried to do to Erik, Christine still choose him. Raoul was the one who hadn't gotten enough love. But of course that wasn't entirely true for Raoul was adored by his parents especially by his father. It would be foolish to say otherwise.

"Raoul." It was Phillip who called him. _'Damn him as well.' _Raoul thought before opening the door to his room.

"What on earth is it Phillip?" Raoul asked not the least interested. Phillip looked at his little brother and rolled slightly his eyes. His little brother was just like their father, stubborn as a goat.

"I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready within half an hour." Phillip told simply before leaving. Raoul closed the door and almost threw something towards the opposite wall. His older brother could be so infuriating sometimes. After all it was their butler's job to come and tell him when dinner was ready. Within seconds his mind was yet again in Erik. He would have to get rid of him soon or something horrible might happen, something which would ruin his chances considering Christine.

**TBC…**

**Okay so here was the thirteenth chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this one. Oh and forgive about the shortness of my chapters. Because I have a feeling that they would be longer, or am I wrong? Please remember to review so that I could update sooner. And yet again THANK YOU for all the reviews like and everything. You guys are the best. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter of The Vicomte, Baroness and the Duke. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and forgive me of the shortness and errors. **

Chapter 14.

**-Christine and Erik-**

Four days had passed by like flying in the company of Erik, and Christine enjoyed every second of it. Life really seemed too good to be true. Christine just wished that this happiness would last forever. Though she had a feeling, that Erik was hiding something from her. She just didn't know is it good or bad? After all every time she tried to ask something about the masquerade he didn't tell her anything about it. Since he was hiding something considering the party, she shouldn't be so worried. So Christine found herself in her room again. _'What would I do? I mean Erik has work to do and I don't want to disturb him.' _Christine thought as if it were so awful.

Erik on the other hand wasn't even doing anything particularly in his room, just thinking. Something like what is Christine's favorite color, song etc? Of course those were simple things but he didn't want to ask, then she would start to get suspicious. But like always the more he thought, the more he wanted to leave his study. He was surprised they hadn't asked each other favorite color and so on. But maybe Christine also knew that someday all the unasked questions would be answered too. Just when Erik was starting to go deeper into his mind there was a knock on the door and he chuckled. Of course it could be none other than Christine. She always knocked softly and carefully.

"Come in Christine." Erik said and soon the familiar brown hair came to view. She looked as beautiful as always. Actually sometimes Erik found himself thinking that Christine could probably never look horrible or anything. Heck, she would wear all rags and tatters and he would still think her beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I'll just… It's an old habit of mine to knock." Christine told shyly.

"Christine you don't have to be so shy with me." Erik said and rose from his chair. Though no matter how nervous or shy Christine was he still wanted her. Her nervousness was the most daring thing about her. It was one of the many reasons that he fell in love with her in the first place.

Christine looked at Erik and saw the look in his. It was something she had found herself sees many times. At least once a day there would be a look like that from Erik. He looked at her with admire and there was so many other things. As Erik obviously liked to look at her, she enjoyed watching him. How his jaw tightened whenever he thought of a disturbing thing or how warm his smile was when he looked at her.

They both kept looking at each other in the eyes that they didn't notice that Christine's father had come there too. He looked at them with a knowing smile. Because he didn't want to be ignored the whole time he coughed. Both Erik and Christine came from their trance with a startle. Christine turned to see her father and smiled to him.

"Father." Christine greeted and hugged him. Erik watched them with a warm smile. He was happy that Christine was happy. It just made him feel warm to see Christine smiling to her father.

**To be continued**

**I would like to apologize for the lack of progress. I stared school and well it has been rather busy, but now even though I have school, I'll try to update more often. I have no intension of leaving this story unfinished. Again I would like to apologize for the lack of progress. **


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's note!

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update this story. I must admit that I haven't had the inspiration to continue this story as you guys are aware of, since I haven't updated this in over a year. But don't worry I am not planning to stop writing this story, more like writing this story again with a couple of changes. But seriously I feel bad that I haven't updated this story and I have this feeling that this story does need the update. But once again I'd like to apologize to everyone who have been reading this and so many thanks for those who have read this and especially those who have commented it really means a lot to me.

From: The Fan Of Almost Everything


End file.
